


Gliding Together

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Hiccup takes Astrid into the forrest to show her his new invention(Spoiler, they're skates)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Gliding Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Christmas Countdown from last year, when I didn't have an account here yet and posted everything on my tumblr (@schrijverr), so don't be confused.

“Come on, we’re almost there!”

“Hiccup, I don’t even know where you’re taking me. Calm down.”

Both teens were giggling as they ran through the forest, one pulling the other along. Hiccup turned around, his hair was filled with snow and his nose was red from the cold, but he looked happy and he was smiling widely as he said: “Don’t worry, Astrid, it’s going to be fun. Trust me.”

Astrid rolled her eyes and muttered: “I trust you, idiot.”

Then the forest cleared and they were standing on the edge of a small lake that was completely frozen over. With all the frozen trees and snow softly falling down it was magical and Astrid gasped as she took it in. Next to her Hiccup dropped to his ass and opened the bag he had brought with him. He wanted to say something, but noticed that Astrid wasn’t paying attention to him, so he pulled her down. She let out a tiny yell as she fell and glared at him when she was steadily seated next to him. He ignored that and began talking: “So, I’ve been working and I made these!”

From his bag he grabbed something that Astrid could only describe as a blade with straps on it, and it wasn’t even a sharp blade. She asked: “What sort of weapon is that? And why did we have to come here for it?”

Hiccup chuckled and said: “It isn’t a weapon.”

Astrid frowned and inspected the device closer. She couldn’t figure it out, so she said: “Well, tell me, what is it for?”

“Well, my lady, let me show you.” Hiccup said as he handed her the two in his hand and grabbed others out of his bag.

One was the same as the ones she had, but the other was a different. He began tying them to his shoe and prosthetic. When he was finished he got on his feet and said: “Tada! I call them feetblades, I still need to come up with another name don’t worry. What do you think?”

Astrid cocked her head and said: “I still don’t really know what they do. It seems like they make walking harder, not easier.”

“Oh, but they are not for walking. Here, let me demonstrate.” Hiccup replied.

He then stepped on the ice. Astrid was up in no time to help him up, but she didn’t need to. Instead of slipping with his prosthetic like he usually did, he stood there, but that wasn’t the coolest, soon he started to move his feet in a gliding motion of some sort and he gracefully glided over the ice. Astrid got twinkles in her eyes as she understood what he had built. She quickly dropped down again and bound them around her feet to join her boyfriend on the ice. She stepped on the ice, and promptly fell. Hiccup was at her side before she could blink to help her up.

“Oh, sorry for that.” he said, “It takes a bit of practice, let me help you.”

He held out his hand and with a suspicious look on her face she let him help her up. He grinned at her and grabbed her waist to show her how it’s done. After falling over three more times she finally got it and it was the most magical thing she had ever done. She was laughing and having the time of her life as she felt like she was flying hand in hand with her love. “This is incredible.” she breathed.

Hiccup nodded and said: “I know right.”

He then yelled as he was pushed over by Astrid. He rubbed his head as he looked at her and squawked: “Hey! What was that for?”

Astrid shrugged and said: “Nothing, you’re just an idiot.”

“Well, that is not a very good reason to push me.” he was standing up again now, rubbing his ass.

Astrid grinned and said: “I just realized that you hate walking.”

Hiccup looked at her very confusedly and asked: “What? Why do y- How did you come to that conclusion?”

She grinned eve broader and said: “Well, isn’t it obvious?” he shook his head and she explained further: “You trained a dragon, who were considered very dangerous and un-trainable, just so that you didn’t have to walk,” 

“Hey, that’s not the reason.” 

“It kind of is, and now you made a way to walk easier over ice, what’s next? Walking over snow?”

He got a thoughtful look on his face and he muttered to himself: “That could be possible, you would need a bigger surface to not sink into the snow and maybe sticks to push you. Ouch!”

He was brought out his musings by a punch on his upper arm. He pouted and Astrid rolled her eyes. “No nerding out here, okay. You can think of your snow walking device later. Lets just enjoy this moment.” she said, smiling softly.

His face went softer too as he looked at her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips that she returned. He broke free and said: “What do you say, race to the other side?”

They got matching mischievous grins on their faces and they both dashed away as quickly as possible. 

“No fair, you already had more practice!”

“I believe in you! You’re a fast learner!”

“I will get you Hiccup!”

“I like to see you try.”

~

Somewhere in the forest Fishlegs heard laughter coming through the trees, his eyes went wide as he quickly ran back to the village screaming about how he heard Skogsrå.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everybody! <3


End file.
